Hinata la otaku
by FumeiSama
Summary: Ambos son otaku. Y sus familias detestan eso. Si ella no se hubiese metido en su camino, no habrían montado aquel escándalo. Pero si él no hubiese protestado, no se habrían conocido. *SasuHina, Ooc, AU*
1. Hinata la otaku

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** SasuHina, jerga otaku, OoC.

**Personajes que aparecen: **Sasuke y Hinata.

**Resumen:** Ambos son otaku. Y sus familias detestan eso. Si ella no se hubiese metido en su camino, no habrían montado aquel escándalo. Pero si él no hubiese protestado, no se habrían conocido.

* * *

><p>—Tch… —Gruñó él molesto. Un chico de unos dieciocho años, de penetrantes ojos negros y cabello de igual color miró a la chica que se le había cruzado en medio. Le sonaba de algo, pero no lo recordaba. Ella se apresuró en disculparse.<p>

— ¡L-lo siento! —Se inclinó bruscamente. Pero no en dirección a él, sino hacia el dependiente. Éste suspiró.

—Está bien, señorita. No se preocupe —se agachó a recoger sus gafas de sol, sepultadas por todas las cajas de la novela visual que se disponía a comprar. —Aquí tiene, se le han caído.

Al ver sus ojos se sorprendió. Ella era… ciega.

—Uh… —Musitó impactado. Pero ella actuó como si nada y las cogió directamente, como si pudiera verlas. Era baja de estatura, con unos ojos blancos, con un suave tono lila, una piel blanca y tersa. Su pelo de un tono azulado y oscuro caía por su cara.

La gente se empezó a quejar. ¡Todos querían comprar esa novela! Y ahora por culpa de esa dichosa chica tendrían que esperar a que lo recogiesen y comprobasen que no había nada roto.

— ¡Pues yo no voy a esperar! —Protestó alguien.

— ¡Ni yo! —Gritó otro.

— ¡A la cargaaaaa! —Se atrevió a decir alguien. Inmediatamente, el dependiente, la chica, el chico y la mesa, en la que todavía quedaban en pie algunas cajas, se vieron apretujados y aplastados entre la multitud.

— ¡Kiiiaaa!

— ¡Maldición!

— ¡Yo me voy a llevar dos!

— ¡Suelta! ¡Yo lo he visto antes!

— ¡Nooo! ¡He sido yo!

— ¡Este está roto!

— ¡Pa-paciencia, por el amor de Dios!

— ¡Ya no hay respeto!

— ¡Alguien me ha tocado! ¡Viejo verde!

— ¡Calma!

¿Y cómo había sucedido aquello? La joven tuvo la mala suerte de agarrar la misma caja que el siniestro muchacho. Él tiró, con desprecio y fuerza, y ella fue a parar a caer encima de todas las novelas visuales. Se cayeron todas y ¡zas! Ya estaba el lío montado.

Y para empeorarlo todo, estaban el uno encima del otro, mirándose fijamente. El blanco contra el negro.

—Eres… —Cualquiera esperaría algo bonito de un joven tan atractivo… lo que no sabía ella era que él era de todo menos amable, y que estaba a punto de darle en su punto más débil. — ¿Ciega?

Sintió que una piedra de tres kilos se le caía en la cabeza.

—Esto… No, verás… Es que es de la herencia genética y… bueno…

—No —cortó él—. Te pregunto si estás ciega y no sabes por dónde andas.

El primer pensamiento fue: "¿eh?"

El segundo fue: "pero… ¡será arrogante!"

Y el tercero fue el peor: "¡¿por qué estoy encima de él?"

Se apartó rápidamente. Aunque estuvieron juntos durante unas milésimas de segundo, la tienda se estaba vaciando rápidamente cuando el resto de compañeros otaku terminaron las compras. Y lo peor de todo… ¡era que se habían quedado sin existencias!

—Genial —gruñó el azabache, levantándose.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Se dijo a sí misma la chica.

El dependiente, al ver que no había nada que limpiar, suspiró aliviado. Miró a su compañera, que estaba atendiendo a los últimos, y le hizo un gesto, para advertirle que ya habían terminado todos.

—Espero que no me hayan robado… —Musitó ella mientras se revisaba la chaqueta y se ocultaba la vista con las gafas de sol. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran las suyas. — ¿Uh? Estas gafas…

—Oye, ¿me las vas a devolver o qué? —Inquirió impaciente el chaval. Ella se disculpó y se las devolvió. Miró alrededor a ver si veía algunas que pareciesen las suyas.

—…

Nada.

Maldijo en voz alta.

—Mi vida es tan maravillosa —ironizó—. Primero pierdo el tren, me asalta una muchedumbre de gente, se quedan sin existencias, pierdo mis gafas… ¿Qué más me puede pasar? ¿Qué empiece a llover?

Tuvo suerte y no paso lo que pidió.

Salió al mismo tiempo que aquel joven. Y entonces…

— _¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!_

La alarma de robo saltó. El mundo se le venía encima y se sintió desgraciada. Aunque no había robado nada, eso era embarazoso.

—Señorita, déjeme comprobar su chaqueta —pidió la otra joven.

—Sí…

La registró y encontró… ¡una caja del juego!

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Se escandalizó pero luego le vio el lado bueno. —Ahora podré comprarla, espero…

—Uh, claro…

— ¡Oye! —Protestó él.

—"_¿Todavía está ahí?" _—Pensó angustiada. — _"Que se calle, por favor, que se calle…"_

—Esa caja es mía —reclamó huraño.

—"_¡No veo tu nombre escrito en ella!"_

—Así que dámela.

—"_¡Oblígame!" _—Y aunque lo lamentaba mucho, se la tendió. —To-toma…

Él extendió su mano, mayor que la de ella. Y algo pasó a cámara lenta. Al mismo tiempo que alguien entraba en la tienda, la mano de la chica del pelo liso tembló.

Una sensación extraña se había apoderado de ella, como si cuando ambos habían tocado la caja el tiempo se hubiese detenido, los latidos del corazón aumentaran y unos escalofríos la congelasen más que un hielo en la espalda.

— ¡Míiiiiooooo! —Gritó la persona que había entrado, dando un salto impresionante, realizando una maniobra inhumana y agarrando la caja, antes de ser golpeada por el suelo. — ¡Es mío! ¡Todo mío! —Rió malévolamente, mientras lo acariciaba con ansias, para luego girarse ante la sorprendida muchacha y el perplejo muchacho y bufar como un gato histérico. — ¡Lo he visto antes! ¡Es mío! ¡Yo quiero esta novela hentai!

— ¿Hen…? —Empezó ella.

— ¿…tai? —Terminó él.

Y riendo como una psicópata, pagó corriendo, dejándose un gran cambio, y se apresuró en salir de allí pitando.

Un similar pensamiento cruzó la mente de ambos: "¡¿puede explicarme alguien qué acaba de pasar?"

Salieron decepcionados de la tienda. Curiosamente, iban por el mismo camino.

—Esos ojos… —El joven dijo en voz alta. — ¿Eres Hyuuga, verdad?

—Eh… Sí… —Musitó. ¿Por qué le estaba hablando? No tenían nada que decirse…

Ah, claro. Ya lo entendía.

¡Era un pervertido! La habría estado siguiendo todo el día, habría aprovechado para agarrar la misma caja que ella y tocarla mientras estaba encima. Ahora intentaba ligar con ella, ¿eh? ¡Muy bien! Iba a darle unas calabazas impresionantes. Le haría llorar.

—"_Eso es cruel… Y yo estoy siendo una paranoica…" _—Pensó la Hyuuga, meditando sus pensamientos histéricos.

—Entonces eres… ¿Hanabi? —Preguntó él. Ella se ofendió un poco. ¿Por qué debía confundirla, precisamente, con su hermana pequeña?

—Eh, no… Soy Hinata… —Se sintió mal consigo misma al decirle su nombre. ¡Estaba bajando la guardia! — ¿Cómo lo sabes…? Esto… tú eres…

—Uchiha Sasuke. Está bien si me llamas Sasuke.

— ¿Uchiha? —Meditó ella en voz alta. Entonces se dio cuenta. — ¡Tú eres Uchiha!

—Sí —afirmó él.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! —Repitió en voz alta. Él frunció el ceño.

—No lo digas en voz alta. A un futuro heredero no le gusta que le vayan asaltando por ahí los paparazzi. ¿No, Hyuuga Hinata? —Dijo gritando su nombre. Hinata se ruborizó.

—Lo siento…

Un rato de silencio. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. ¡Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya habían intercambiado los números!

—Ya nos iremos viendo, Hinata.

—"_¿Hi-Hinata a secas…?" _—Asintió. —Va-vale, Sasuke-kun. A-adiós…

Él levantó la mano, en señal de despedida.

—Te dije que "Sasuke" está bien. A no ser que… —le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa— prefieras llamarme "onii-chan" como en el _H game_.

Hinata se puso de todos los colores cuando esas palabras alcanzaron sus oídos.

Blanca, al procesar la información completa.

Rosa, al notar que él lo decía de broma.

Luego roja, al notar que eso de broma no tenía nada.

— ¡Para empezar, yo no sabía que era de ese tipo! —Cerró de un portazo, nerviosa.

Y finalmente azul, porque aquel último guiño travieso la había mareado. Aunque era un mareo… gratificante.

* * *

><p>Ya en su cuarto, esquivó la ropa tirada por el suelo, y se desplomó en su cama. Había ignorado por completo a Hanabi, había respondido lo mejor que podía las preguntas de su padre y había saludado a su primo.<p>

—Uf… —Suspiró. —Menudo día…

Cogió el móvil y lo miró durante un rato.

"_Uchiha Sasuke…"_

Claro que lo conocía. Hacía mucho tiempo habían ido juntos a clase. Cuando eran pequeños. Cuando la "situación" no era tan complicada. Cuando a ella le gustaba Uzumaki Naruto.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en el chico rubio. Hacía años que no lo veía. Él ya ni la recordaría. No hablaban, no se veían, no se felicitaban… Entre ellos no había nada. Y nunca lo habría.

"_Me pregunto si algún día… alguien podrá quererme…"_

Sonrió tristemente ante la idea.

"_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

Habrá otro capítulo más de esta historia y de esta pareja.

Me parece rara –además, no me caen bien ninguno de los dos wwww– pero como están en otro mundo pues… ¡No me voy a quejar! Me vino la inspiración por un sueño que tuve… Soñé que Hinata y yo veíamos anime juntas. Mis sueños me inspiran U.U

¿Recibiré por fin un review? *llora*


	2. La hamburguesería, menuda 'cita'

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** SasuHina, jerga otaku, OoC, exceso de diálogo (orz).

**Personajes que aparecen: **Sasuke y Hinata.

**Resumen:** Ambos son otaku. Y sus familias detestan eso. Si ella no se hubiese metido en su camino, no habrían montado aquel escándalo. Pero si él no hubiese protestado, no se habrían conocido.

Hinata recibió un mensaje de Sasuke solo un par de días después de aquello. Nunca pensó que fuera él. Se quedó algo anonada.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata, vamos a vernos más seguido."<em>

Ella no estaba muy segura de qué contestar. Aquello era una invitación… ¡¿a una cita?

"_¡¿Qué? Oye, no crees que… eso ha sonado… ¿raro?"_

"_¿Raro? ¿El pedirte quedar para poder hablar a solas?"_

—"Nota mental: llevar a la 'cita' un espray anti-violación."

"_Bueno… digo yo que sí, supongo pero… ¿quizás es demasiado pronto?"_

"_Creo que lo malinterpretas, ojos perlas. En serio, me debes una novela."  
>"Ay, y me lo sigues recordando. Eres un rencoroso…"<em>

"_¿Es eso un sí?"_

"_Yo no he dicho nada…"_

"_Vaya, mujer, qué vueltas le das. Parece que te da miedo quedarte a solas conmigo. Que no te voy a violar."_

"…_Está bien. Tú ganas, Uchiha…"_

"_Los Uchiha siempre ganamos."_

"_Y los Hyuuga somos maestros en artes marciales."_

"_¿Era eso una advertencia? Ja, ja. ¿Se está poniendo la señorita a la defensiva?"_

"_Creo que mejor no voy…"_

"_Oh, claro que vendrás."_

"_No, no iré."_

"_Lo harás."_

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿nunca has tenido novio? —Sasuke sorbió ruidosamente su batido. Hinata suspiró.<p>

—No. Soy la única adolescente de dieciocho años que no tiene ni idea de vida romántica.

Malditos Uchiha… sí, era verdad que consiguen lo que se proponen.

Ambos habían acordado el situarse en la esquina más disimulada de aquella abarrotada hamburguesería para poder hablar tranquilamente de sus gustos. Bien disimulados, alejados de la ventana y del mostrador, comiendo hamburguesas con queso, refrescos de cola y patatas con kétchup. Aquello… no tenía pinta de cita. En absoluto. Quizás por ello, Hinata se lograba encontrar un poco mejor.

Había pasado una semana desde que se conocían. Sin embargo, se sentían tan bien juntos, compartiendo sus intereses, que no les importaba realmente el quedar hasta dos veces el mismo día.

—… —Sasuke desvió la mirada. —No eres la única, supongo… Por patético que parezca —le djo al final con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, por favor, no me hagas más miserable… —Hinata se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Sasuke, por fría, arrogante y estúpida que fuese a veces. Sobre todo, la última.

Dio un mordisco disimulado a su hamburguesa. A veces tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba mientras comía. Y rezó para que no fuese Sasuke.

Cualquiera estaría encantada de tener de compañero a un chico tan guapo pero Sasuke era… Sasuke. No le veía como "novio" ni nada de eso. Él era más bien el tipo de chico que iba de ligue en ligue. Pruebas de ello, sus dos antiguas amantes, casi consideradas novias, cuyos nombres Hinata no iba a recordar; su club entero de fans, donde le subían el autoestima hasta los cielos; y, por último, las chicas que no le conocían personalmente pero que ya le veían guapo. Y es que es duro ser heredero.

— ¿Y tus padres, Hinata? ¿No te dicen nada?

—… —Hinata calló unos momentos. —Padre siempre me dice que no quiere verme salir con chicos, debo esforzarme en mis estudios. Pero mi madre me dice que haga lo que quiera. Que el amor me llegará, y será en el momento más inesperado.

—Lo típico de los padres —dijo Sasuke, llevándose una patata a la boca. Hinata se fijó en su anillo del dedo anular. Era plateado con brillantes. Debía ser muy caro.

Claro, los Uchiha eran asquerosamente ricos. Y lo más gracioso era que cuanto más ricos, más asquerosos… y muchísimo más atractivos.

Ellos siempre aparentaban indiferencia, unos modales impecables, un físico excepcional… lo tenían todo, pero la capacidad de herir verbalmente a las personas con una facilidad increíble hacía que ganasen muchos enemigos.

— ¿Y los tuyos? —Preguntó Hinata.

—Llevo de media de dos a tres chicas por semana. Están acostumbrados —dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Hinata abrió la boca, atragantándose con su propia comida, y haciendo un esfuerzo por disimularlo.

—A-ah, ya veo… —Hinata apretó su hamburguesa con fuerza. No sabía de dónde salían esas ganas de abofetearlo, así que decidió respirar e ignorarlas.

—Se te está cayendo el queso —señaló Sasuke con la pajita a la boquiabierta Hinata.

Se apresuró a recogerla, sonrojada.

—Entonces, es virgen… —Dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

— ¿Qu-qué? —Ella tartamudeó.

—Nada —removió la comida. — ¿Sabes cuál es ese anime que van a sacar en diciembre?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta ese tipo de anime? —Preguntó Hinata. No se imaginaba viendo a Sasuke un anime shôjo.

—Claro. A todo el mundo le gusta un buen shônen como _Mir_… —una alarma saltó, alertando a toda la tienda mientras a alguien le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz—. Creo que podríamos verlo juntos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero no estábamos hablando de la OVA que iba a sacar _Ang…_? —Alguien gritó un ruidoso y eterno "¡bien!" por el maldito cumpleañero, impidiendo a Hinata terminar su frase.

—Ah, vaya. Parece que hablamos de temas distintos —Sasuke cerró sus ojos.

Sus finas pestañas y sus penetrantes ojos podrían volver loca a cualquier mujer. Y en la cama debía ser…

—"_Malditas hormonas femeninas…"_

—…la bomba. —Sasuke regresó de tirar las bandejas de ambos.

— ¿Qué? —Hinata abrió los ojos y parpadeó confusa.

—Eh, ¿hola? —Llamó dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza. —Sasuke llamando a Hinata. ¿Estás ahí?

— ¡A-ah, s-sí! ¡Estaba escuchando! —Trató de fingir ella. El chico de pelo azabache elevó una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es lo último que te he dicho? —Preguntó maliciosamente.

—Ah… esto… eh… —Balbució ella. Sentía vergüenza. Genial, ahora pensaría que era tonta. Pero Sasuke se limitó a respirar tranquilo.

—De la novela visual. Te comentaba que debe de ser la bomba, ¿recuerdas ya?

—Sí, sí…

— ¿Y qué tal es? ¿Cómo son los gráficos?

—…

Hinata se detuvo en esos mismos instantes a la salida de la hamburguesería.

Ella…

Ella no…

Todavía no…

¡Ella todavía no había jugado!

—"_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hagooo?" _—Se preguntaba a sí misma completamente nerviosa e histérica.

No se tragaría que a ella simplemente se le olvidó. Llevaba esperándolo un montón de tiempo.

Tampoco algo como que la habían castigado. Ya era mayorcita para esas cosas.

Puede que pensase que lo había olvidado por pensar en él… ¡Cosa que no era cierta! ¡No se pasaba las veinticuatro horas pensando en cuando le llegaría su siguiente mensaje, si habría respondido su correo y cosas semejantes…! Pero quizá sí diecinueve…

¿Qué podía hacer ahora para que Sasuke no pensase algo raro?

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

**Ale-chan: **^^ ¡Gracias! Sí, todas las fans queremos eso. Odio su carácter pero admito que es muuuuy guapo y está bien bueno XD

Me fijé en que este capítulo tenía MUCHO diálogo y fue muy corto. =( No me gusta.

En el próximo ya haré que se besen, kukukuku… Quizás les haga un lemon :D

¡Manos arriba quien lo quiera! XD (?)


	3. Siendo honestos

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^. Ah, los anime _mencionados_ no son míos, obviamente.

**Advertencias:** SasuHina, NaruSaku, jerga otaku, OoC.

**Personajes que aparecen: **Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y Sakura.

**Resumen:** Ambos son otaku. Y sus familias detestan eso. Si ella no se hubiese metido en su camino, no habrían montado aquel escándalo. Pero si él no hubiese protestado, no se habrían conocido.

* * *

><p>Hinata se ha metido en un pequeño embrollo. ¡Maldita novela! Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! ¿Quiénes creéis que aparece?<p>

¡Ella todavía no había jugado!

— "_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hagooo?"_—Se preguntaba a sí misma completamente nerviosa e histérica.

No se tragaría que a ella simplemente se le olvidó. Llevaba esperándolo un montón de tiempo.

Tampoco algo como que la habían castigado. Ya era mayorcita para esas cosas.

Puede que pensase que lo había olvidado por pensar en él… ¡Cosa que no era cierta! ¡No se pasaba las veinticuatro horas pensando en cuando le llegaría su siguiente mensaje, si habría respondido su correo y cosas semejantes…! Pero quizá sí diecinueve…

¿Qué podía hacer ahora para que Sasuke no pensase algo raro?

Había comprado esa novela visual con él un par de días antes de la "cita" en la hamburguesería, la cual debía haber rechazado.

¡Maldito Uchiha!

Aunque la culpa no era suya… del todo, claro.

— ¿Hinata? —Preguntó él acercándose a ella. — ¿Estás enferma? Estás roja…

—"_¡Si me lo dices y te pones más cerca me pondré más roja todavía!" _—Replicó ella mentalmente.

Trató de mantener la calma y pensó en una posible excusa.

"_Me estoy mareando." _

No… Ya había usado eso antes, en el tren, cuando Sasuke se le acercó demasiado.

"_Me he acordado de algo que tengo que hacer."_

Muy típico…

"_¡Mira, una convención de cosplay!"_

Hoy no estaba muy imaginativa, al parecer…

"_Me he dejado el bolso dentro."_

Ella no llevaba bolso.

"_Es que tus ojos me deslumbran, eres guapísimo y quiero que me beses."_

¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Y justo en esos inesperados momentos… Sasuke se alejó de ella y caminó, ignorándola.

— ¿Eh? —Oh, estupendo. Se felicitó a sí misma. Al final un chico guapo se cansaría de una tonta como ella. Ahora se iría. Había echado a perder toda su amistad… y lo que pudiera surgir.

Miró, todavía sin creérselo, como Sasuke pasaba olímpicamente de ella, dirigiéndose hacia ninguna parte.

Oh, espera…

Estaba hablando con… ¿alguien? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Era tan importante el saludarle que había tenido que dejarla plantada?

Sasuke regresó, acompañado por dos personas. Y Hinata se quedó sin aliento.

Era…

Eran…

Él… y ella.

Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura.

Su primer amor y la ex novia de Sasuke.

—Hinata, no sé si te acordarás de ellos, pero hace un tiempo fueron a nuestra misma clase, cuando éramos pequeños —les introdujo Sasuke. — ¿Les recuerdas?

Cómo olvidarlos. Jamás podría olvidar aquel día en el que Naruto le partió el corazón.

* * *

><p><em>En la hora del recreo, todos jugaban felices. Tendrían como cinco o seis años.<em>

—_Na-Naruto-kun… —Empezó la pequeña Hinata. Quería pedirle que si quería comer con ella más tarde. _

_El rubio se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar su nombre._

— _¿Qué quieres?_

—_Esto… yo… —Tartamudeó. Se agachó con fuerza y rapidez. — ¡Me estaba preguntando si luego querrías comer conmigo… por favor!_

_Y dependiendo de la respuesta, le diría a Iruka-sensei que se encontraba mala y se iba a ir a casa._

—_Ah, pues… —Meditó el chico. Pero entonces una voz femenina le interrumpió._

— _¡Naruto!_

— _¡Sakura-chan! —Dijo Naruto, poniéndose muy contento, dejando de lado a Hinata._

— _¡Sasuke está intentando imitar a ese chico del anime que tanto veis los dos! —Ella se puso la mano bajo el mentón. — ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿"Z" algo, no? —Se encogió de hombros. — ¡Es igual, tienes que verlo! ¡Lo hace exactamente igual!_

— _¡¿Qué? —Naruto pareció alarmado. — ¡Ese maldito…! ¡Sasukeeee! —Salió corriendo detrás de Sakura._

_Y Hinata… Hinata quedó olvidada. Bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol… de cerezo, donde los pétalos rosados del mismo le caían en la cabeza. _

_Era como si se burlasen de ella._

_En ese "lugar soleado", una "flor de cerezo" había eclipsado la belleza del sol, sin ninguna merced._

Hinata giró la cabeza y maldijo para sus adentros. Pero para no ser maleducada saludó, aunque no muy convencida:

—Hola, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Ha pasado un tiempo…

— ¡Sí! —Sonrió Sakura amablemente. Hinata siguió su mano con la vista. Ella… agarraba a Naruto. Y él se lo devolvía. Con cariño. Con amor.

Se dio un golpe mental a sí misma.

¡Han pasado más de diez años! Apenas hablaron los años siguientes en el instituto. Tenía que superarlo de una maldita vez.

— ¡Hola, Hinata! —Saludó Naruto. Ella se esforzó en mostrar una sonrisa.

Estaba tan centrada en su mentira, que no notó que el Uchiha la miraba seria y atentamente.

—"Hinata… ¿podría ser que tú…?"

…

…

…

"_Naruto-kun…"_

* * *

><p>— ¿Eh? ¿Y sólo por haberos pedido una hamburguesa ya no queréis nada más? —Dijo Sakura con un tono burlón. —Coméis como dos pajaritos…<p>

— ¡Bah! ¡Eso es que el otaku-bastardo no quiere comer con nosotros! ¡Se cree muy superior para ello! —Alegó Naruto descaradamente.

—Cállate, cabeza hueca —dijo Sasuke ignorándole.

Sakura rió ante el ambiente. Hacía tiempo que no se veían los tres de esa manera. Habían pasado por sus dificultades. Aquel antiguo triángulo amoroso sólo era un recuerdo agridulce del pasado. Y se iba a quedar en eso. En un agridulce recuerdo.

—Entonces, Hinata, ¿estás saliendo con Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó Sakura.

Se produjo un silencio tenso. La música del local de karaoke donde habían decidido ir, cesó de golpe en los oídos de los cuatro.

Naruto miró a Sakura.

Sakura y Sasuke miraban a Hinata.

Y Hinata miraba al suelo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que… no —musitó ella.

—Aaah, yo creí que sí —comentó Sakura despreocupadamente, como si no hubiese hecho nada fuera de lo normal. — ¡Ju, ju! Sasuke-kun tenía que encontrar a alguien de su nivel y con sus mismos gustos.

—"_Gracias, Sakura… Ahora me siento mucho mejor…"_ —Pensó Hinata triste.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Dijo Sasuke algo molesto. Sakura y Naruto rieron.

— ¡Pero si lo sabe todo el mundo, Sasuke! Te gustan las chicas en 2D, ¿eh, picarón?

—No me extraña que le dijeses que no a todas —dijo Sakura. Esta vez se había forzado a sí misma. Ya no tenía sentimientos por él, pero el primer amor siempre duele.

No, eso no debía afectarle. Eso le daba igual. Ya no importaba Sasuke. Ahora estaba Naruto. Y él no la dejaría.

—Silencio —gruñó.

—Pero pensé que eso a tus padres no les gustaba. Y mírate. Dieciocho años, con éxito con las chicas y gastándose dinero en lo último de anime y manga —regañó Naruto a modo de broma.

—Lo que no sabía era que a Hinata también le gustaba —dijo Sakura, girándose hacia la cortada chica. Si seguía encogiéndose en el asiento, terminaría menguando de estatura.

—Eso es una sorpresa.

—Pensé que a los Hyuuga no les gustaban esas cosas.

—Y no les gusta. ¿O no recuerdas aquella vez que Neji se metió con Hinata porque estaba viendo _Azumanga_?

—Ah, sí. Recuerdo que luego tú le rompiste la nariz.

—Desde entonces, ya no se ha metido más con ella. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice!

— ¡Eres muy tonto, Naruto! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia el escenario del karaoke. La chica que estaba cantando lo hacía de pena. Desafinaba y estropeaba el ambiente.

Aunque lo que de verdad quería Hinata era distraerse. Meterse en su mundo de anime y manga, donde lo comprendía todo y no la juzgaban.

Librarse de la charla entre los "tres amigos del alma" y salir de allí, meterse en su cuarto, regañarse a sí misma y borrar todos los mensajes de Sasuke.

Sasuke… él no tenía la culpa. Pero seguro que con ello se sentiría mejor.

Si no se hubiesen conocido, ella estaría a esas horas jugando su juego y pasando de los comentarios de Hanabi de que "ella nunca sale de casa y que así no conseguirá novio" entre otras tonterías suyas.

— ¡Muy bien, sigamos! ¡Ahora un voluntario o voluntaria para cantar esta canción! —Gritó alguien. Al parecer ese día estaban retando a la gente a cantar lo que pedía. Eso no era muy divertido. ¿Y si era una canción difícil?

Un _opening _de un anime reciente empezó a sonar:

_-Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo.__  
><em>_Me wo toji tashikameru.__  
><em>_Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo. _

Oh, claro. Como olvidarlo. ¡A la Hyuuga le encantaba ese anime! Tarareaba constantemente sus canciones y se lo pasaba muy bien estando sola en su habitación leyendo manga o viendo anime por la PC.

Era algo especial para ella. La gente normal no podía entenderlo muy bien. No comprendían la diversión que sentían cuando veían anime, manga o la ilusión de ver a su personaje favorito.

Todo eso eran "dibujitos", "caricaturas"…

Y eso dolía. Dolía el no ser comprendida, el no ser apoyada. Aunque todo cambió cuando se hizo amiga de Sasuke.

Iban juntos a las tiendas, veían anime juntos, leían juntos. Eran unos compañeros inseparables. Pero nada más. A ella no parecía molestarle eso. Y a él tampoco.

—Hinata, ¿por qué no subes a cantar? —Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa. Hinata se quedó mirándola ruborizada.

Seriamente, ¿qué le pasaba hoy? ¿Era su imaginación o no paraba de molestarla a propósito?

—Ah, no… yo… esto… me da vergüenza… —Se disculpó avergonzada. Sakura le dio unos golpecitos amistosos.

— ¡Venga, Hinata-chan! —Se movió violentamente hacia los lados, haciendo visera con la mano en su gran frente. — ¡Quizás hay algún cazatalentos por aquí y te conviertas en una ídolo! ¡Eso sería genial! Yo también quiero ser ídolo. Iría por ahí, me pedirían autógrafos, me seguiría mucha gente… ¡Ji, ji, ji! —Comentaba mientras varios corazones salían de su cabeza. Naruto la señaló con el dedo acusadoramente.

— ¡Has estado jugando a ese _juego de ídolos virtuales_, ¿verdad?

— ¡Síii! ¡Haruno Sakura-chan es culpable! —Bromeó la chica del pelo rosa.

—Pensé que no os gustaban esas cosas —comentó Sasuke, sin prestarle mucha atención a la "pareja".

—No nos gustan hasta ese extremo, Sasuke —dijo Naruto colocándose las manos sobre la cabeza—, pero para un rato están bien.

—Lo que tú digas…

Las horas pasaban. Hinata apenas pronunciaba palabra.

Ellos no hablaban de temas interesantes.

Ellos no le pedían opinión.

Ellos la estaban ignorando.

—"_Sasuke… creí que esta era nuestra cita…" _—Hinata se sintió al borde de las lágrimas y luchó contra sus propios pensamientos, como consuelo. — _"Aunque ya sabía que no sentías nada por mí… Me hice ilusiones. ¡Soy una ilusa!"_

Se sentía realmente mal. Pensó en los momentos vividos esos últimos días. Ahora parecían tan lejanos…

Y se había fijado en una cosa. Sasuke apenas sonreía. No le gustaba sonreír. Pero a ella parecía sonreírle disimuladamente.

¡Basta!

Había caído en su trampa. El Uchiha no tenía sentimientos por ella. Hinata tampoco. Él parecía querer otra cosa.

Se puso paranoica, y llegó a creer que los Uchiha estaban intentando acceder a los fondos bancarios de los Hyuuga o algo similar.

Daba igual la razón. Daban igual las excusas. Tenía que salir de allí. Ya. En ese momento. Sin dudar.

* * *

><p>Sakura observó a la triste jovencita que ya llevaba mucho rato callada. Le dio un golpe a Naruto.<p>

—Naruto —susurró con disimulo—, quizás la estamos molestando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó éste, confundido.

— ¡Chitón! —Le advirtió. —Es que… esos ojos tan tristes… yo… —Sakura agachó la mirada con preocupación. Ella también había sufrido mucho por el Uchiha. Mucho. Demasiado. Demasiado fue aquello para su corazón.

—Sakura-chan… —Musitó el rubio, preocupándose por ella. Sonrió, tratando de darle ánimos.

—… —Hinata y Sakura callaron. Estaban preocupadas. ¿Por qué los chicos tenían que ser tan insensibles?

— ¡Bien! —Naruto se levantó. — ¡Nos vamos, _dattebayo_!

— ¿Eh? —Sasuke le miró. — ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Te aburres?

— ¡Naah! —Le dio una palmada en la cabeza. — ¡Pero mi chica y yo nos vamos ya!

— ¡Naruto! —Protestó Sakura. Odiaba que la llamase así. Ella no era "su chica". Ella era… era… Oh, bueno, vale. Sí, era _su_ chica. Sonrió resignada. —Idiota.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos nosotros también, Hinata? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—"_Ahora me hablas. Después de media hora o más, ¿no?"_

—Bien… —Asintió Hinata.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos —dijo Naruto empezando a alejarse.

—Sí —dijeron Hinata y Sasuke a la vez.

—Adiós, ya nos iremos viendo.

—Ok —dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta. Alzó una mano a forma de despedida.

—Qué chulo que es —le djio Naruto a Sakura con gesto celoso. Sakura sólo sonrió.

—Venga, si no te quejas, esta vez te dejaré cogerme de la mano…

—Sakura-chan, eres cruel, _'ttbayo… _—Susurró haciendo lo pedido.

—Venga, Hinata, te llevo a casa —Sasuke se giró hacia Hinata, que empezaba a ir más retrasada en vez de ir a su lado.

—… —Ella no respondió y fue donde Sasuke.

—… —Sasuke se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró. —A ver, cuéntame, qué te preocupó tanto… Es raro verte así.

—…Da igual, estoy bien —Contestó secamente ella. Algo inusual. Sasuke agarró su muñeca.

—Hinata, no mientes nada bien —tiró de ella, haciendo que se acercase peligrosamente a su cara. — ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te preocupa?

—… —Ella se sonrojó y desvío la mirada.

—Hinata. ¿Sakura te ha molestado con algo? ¿O ha sido quizás…?

—"_No lo digas… No quiero oírlo…" _—Suplicó Hinata mentalmente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Quería que Sasuke la soltase, la dejase ir, decirle adiós para siempre.

— ¿…Naruto?

Hinata notó como unas lágrimas empezaban a rondar por sus mejillas. "No llores, no llores" se decía, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sasuke la agarraba fuertemente de la cadera, o puede que un poco más arriba.

—Hinata, yo… —Sasuke se vio interrumpido. Alguien le había empujado.

— ¡Uy, perdón! —Hinata reconoció esa voz, para luego ignorarla por completo. Era la persona que estaba cantando hacía un buen rato en el karaoke.

Sin embargo…

Aquel empujón… La pequeña distancia entre los dos… Todo se vio disuelto por los labios de ambos. Su roce, su textura. Los labios de Hinata eran los más dulces que había probado. Mucho más que los de sus numerosas amantes. Mucho, mucho más…

Y los labios de Sasuke era… el cielo. El cielo y el infierno juntos.

Una mezcla increíble de sensaciones recorrió ambos cuerpos.

Una mezcla ininteligible de pensamientos rondó por ambos cerebros.

Y dos corazones empezaron a latir violentamente cuando se besaron.

La gente se había girado a mirarlos, con rubores en las mejillas. Algunos comentarios estropeaban el ambiente, como el de las chicas que decían "qué guapo, lástima que esté con esa" y similares.

Se separaron, sin quererlo del todo.

—Sas… —Intentó empezar Hinata. Sasuke la cortó.

—Hinata, me gustas —le dijo en el oído. —Quiero que seas mi novia. Quiero que me quieras… Quédate a mi lado…

Aquellas dulces palabras cegaron a Hinata por completo. Solo pensó en quedarse más tiempo abrazada a Sasuke, en estar con él.

Estaba tan enamorada… Era tan irónico y tan extraño.

—Sí, yo… yo también te quiero —dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Sasuke la abrazó fuerte.

—Hinata, voy a hacerte feliz. Te lo prometo.

—… —Ella sonrió dulcemente. —Está bien, Sasuke. Me basta con estar a tu lado. Así que no me sueltes.

—No lo haré. Hinata, no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo pero me di cuenta de que me atraías. Me he ido enamorando poco a poco de ti, y a la vez, ha sido muy rápido —confesó.

—Está bien, Sasuke. Supongo que nos hemos ido atrayendo mutuamente —ella le silenció con otro beso. Estaba muy nerviosa pero era lo que quería.

Ahora iban a estar juntos.

Ahora podrían estarlo, sin ningún remordimiento.

Y ahora sería un "para siempre", que sería _eternamente_ fugaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

*Estornuda* Ay, que malita que estoy… la fiebre me hace escribir cosas raras. ´º3º` Eso y teniendo en cuenta que me inspiro en mis sueños hacen que mis fics sean muy raros. Bueno, solo me estoy haciendo la víctima XD.

¡Gracias por todos los review! ^^ Al fin un capítulo más decente. No soy buena escritoraaa… T_T Estoy muy avergonzadaaaa… buaaa…

Ajajajá. Este tiene que ser un fic SasuHina. Así que decidí que, ya que estaba, Sakura y Naruto saldrían como pareja (¡me gusta el NaruSaku! me guardo mi opinión de Hinata y el NaruHina para mí, que luego me pegan T.T).

Por cierto, esto solo tomadlo como dato adicional ^^U Porque la gente se confunde mucho (eso sí, bajad esas pistolas…): no me gusta el SasuHina. Pero al contrario de lo que cree mucha gente, me hace feliz escribir sobre ellos o sobre otros aunque no me gusten ^^.

No quiero meterme en problemas, de la misma forma que nadie pide mi opinión, no es necesario leerla. No me gusta Sasuke, no me gusta Hinata, y no, no me gusta el SasuHina. Pero me gusta verlos de esta manera. Hace que no los aborrezca tanto. ¡Si os he ofendido ya lo lamento mucho pero no retiro mis palabras! ^^U Es mi opinión, y recordad que si os sentís ofendidos por algo tan tonto es porque tengo razón (vale, con eso me odiarán º3º. Pero seguro que funciona y nadie me pega ^^U).

Y sí, Hina debía sufrir un poco ºAº. ¿Creen que es bashing? =p Pues al final quedó lindo y todo. Y las experiencias de no ser comprendidos seguro que los otaku como yo las comprendemos muy bien T_T Es tan triste…

Ja, ja, Sasuke era otaku desde pequeño XD ¡El que adivine los anime que he metido ocultos hasta ahora gana una galleta! (?)

**Próximo capítulo: Lemon y fin. **^^ Esperen sin ansias, que no quiero que se decepcionen. Aquí se queda la cosa. Si no les gustan los lemon (que además soy muy mala haciéndolos T_T) no os preocupéis que no va a pasar nada a partir de esto. Todo confesado… Y luego al lío :DDD

PD- ¿Os habéis fijado en que siempre hay una chica que está molestando? 0w0 Ya sabéis, la que le quitó la novela a Hina, la cumpleañera, ahora la que canta mal y simplemente molesta y luego va y le da un empujón a Sasuke… XD Un cameo mío. Soy mala persona (?) XDU


	4. Los sentimientos de Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**_¡Los anime/manga/programa/novela/ lo que sea mencionados no son míos! ò0ó_**

**Advertencias:** SasuHina, jerga otaku, OoC, lemon, o sea, cosas para mayores ò/ó Ahora tendré que cambiar el rating del fic… *suspiro*

**Personajes que aparecen: **Sasuke y Hinata.

**Resumen:** Ambos son otaku. Y sus familias detestan eso. Si ella no se hubiese metido en su camino, no habrían montado aquel escándalo. Pero si él no hubiese protestado, no se habrían conocido.

**Nota: **O_O Todo un capítulo lemon… creo que me voy a esconder debajo de cama ¬/¬ ¡No me busqueeeeeeeen!

* * *

><p>Ahora iban a estar juntos.<p>

Ahora podrían estarlo, sin ningún remordimiento.

Y ahora sería un "para siempre", que sería _eternamente_ fugaz.

Ya podían estar felices. Ahora todo estaba bien. Ahora no habrías más problemas entre ellos dos.

El tiempo pasaba. Hinata y Sasuke eran pareja. Pasaban tiempo juntos, se veían con Naruto y Sakura, los cuáles se rieron mucho y bromearon.

— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Se veía que acabaríais así, _dattebayo_! ¡Y bien, y bien! ¡¿Qué tal es Sasuke en la cama? ¡No será tan bueno como yo!

—Na-Naruto-kun…

—Sakura, dile algo a ese idiota. Está avergonzando a Hinata otra vez.

— ¡Naruto, cállateeee!

Pero aún siendo bromas de mal gusto, Naruto lograba que Sasuke perdiese la paciencia poco a poco. Porque si Hinata era tímida con todos por cualquier cosa, nunca dejaría que él la hiciese tocar el cielo en la cama.

Y eso le molestaba demasiado.

El Uchiha lo calculó cuidadosamente. Sus padres no estaban. Perfecto, todavía no era tiempo de conocer a Hinata. Quería presentarla con tiempo. Itachi estaría trabajando hasta muy tarde. Mejor todavía, él sólo estropearía sus planes. Sería una molestia.

Sasuke había encargado comida italiana. Tanto él como Hinata no comían mucho. Tomarían canelones con queso y luego terminarían con una pizza viendo anime, hablando de los manga recientes que estaban sacando, compartiendo bandas sonoras de anime o escuchando _Vocaloid_, jugando a la novela de _"Saya no Uta"_ o criticando los cosplay malhechos de otras personas, aunque Hinata no querría hacer algo tan vulgar.

Sasuke era un troll. A veces no lo podía evitar. Le gustaba crearse cuentas anónimas y criticar. No era el único, mucha gente se hacía cuentas anónimas y criticaba, sin atreverse a decir su opinión a la cara. ¿Era un comportamiento cobarde? No sabía bien porque lo hacía. Quizás por la excitación que provocaba, por el placer de molestar a los demás o como forma de descargar sus frustraciones.

Pero claro, Hinata no debía enterarse de ello. Antes de que ella le viese así, lo dejaría. Así que dejó los foros. Además, si alguien se enteraba de quién era, le lloverían miles de correos y tonterías de las chicas. Eso no le interesaba.

Entonces, el timbre sonó.

— ¡Sasuke! —Era Hinata. Sasuke abandonó sus pensamientos y fue a abrir.

—Hinata —saludó él, dándole un beso en los labios. —Te estaba esperando.

—Perdona la tardanza —contestó ella algo ruborizada.

—Está bien. Pasa.

—Con permiso.

Hinata entró en la mansión de la familia Uchiha. Tuvo que controlarse un poco. Aquello era enorme. Unos muebles lujosos, cosas que tenían pinta de ser muy caras… ¡sólo faltaban las sirvientas!

—No me gustan las sirvientas —le dijo Sasuke una vez.

¿Cuál sería el fetiche de Sasuke?

Hinata maldijo. Esto era culpa del hentai. Tenía que empezar a saltar esas partes… Oh, no tenía que pensar en ello.

—Hinata, vamos. ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Bueno… —Hinata desvío la mirada y luego le sonrió. —No sé.

Pausa.

—…

Otra pausa.

—…

Más pausa todavía.

—"_Esto está resultando algo tenso…" _—Pensaron Sasuke y Hinata, incómodos. Una gota de frío sudor resbaló por sus caras.

Hinata rió avergonzada. Sasuke se ofreció a enseñarle la casa.

Tras enseñarle los cuatro cuartos de baños, las siete habitaciones exclusivas para dormir, las cinco salas para divertirse, la enorme cocina y el todavía más grande aún comedor, decidieron ponerse a escuchar música.

— _¿Utakata Hanabi? _Bueno, si quieres escucharla… —suspiró Sasuke. Hinata le miró con preocupación.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Te pasa algo?

—… —Sasuke no contestó. Se dirgió al ordenador y trató de ponerla, pero Hinata puso la mano encima de la de él.

— ¡Espera! ¡Prefiero otra! —Hinata rebuscó rápidamente en su repertorio mental de canciones. — _¡Jitensha! _¡Sí, sí!

— ¿En serio? Si es todo el rato lo mismo… —Protestó Sasuke algo sorprendido por su cambio repentino.

—Sasuke… mejor no pongas música, por favor… —Terminó dicendo Hinata avergonzada.

Sasuke se levantó, agarró las manos de Hinata y las besó.

—Como quieras, Hinata.

Hinata notó como la sangre llenaba su cabeza, de la misma forma como sus labios eran tomados por los de Sasuke.

Él, con gentileza, la empujó sobre la cama. Se colocó encima de ella, tratando de no aplastarla bajo su propio peso.

Hinata notó que su corazón dio un vuelco. Sasuke… ¿acaso él quería…? Pero ¡ella no estaba preparada todavía! ¡No sabía cómo debía actuar! ¡Era pronto! ¡Demasiado pronto!

—Sas… —Trató de detenerle. Pero no hizo falta.

El timbre empezó a sonar, incesante, rompiendo por completo cualquier tipo de magia que podrían haber hecho entre los dos.

—La comida —musitó Sasuke. Se levantó de encima de Hinata. — ¿Vamos?

—… —Hinata se tocó las ardientes mejillas. —S-sí…

* * *

><p>Durante la comida, apenas pronunciaron palabra.<p>

Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada, pensando en lo que podría pasar de un día a otro con Sasuke y ella. Sólo imaginarse a sí misma desnuda y siendo observada. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Imposible…

Y Sasuke tenía una cara tan seria, que cualquiera diría que acababa de ser despedido. Se repetía mentalmente que debía dejar a Hinata su espacio. Pero como hombre, quería hacerlo con ella. Esa noche lo intentaría. Le haría ver que él la necesitaba. Que no se conformaba con sus besos, con su tacto. Él quería más. Mucho más.

* * *

><p>—Hinata —Sasuke inició su conversación en su cuarto, después de que los dos comiesen y viesen un par de OVA juntos.<p>

— ¿Sí? —Contestó ella a su nombre. Aún notaba el ambiente tan tenso como al principio, pero debía empezar a relajarse.

Era Sasuke, ¿qué podía pasarle?

— ¿Tú lo has hecho alguna vez?

…

Eso. _Eso_ podía pasarle.

Embarazada a los dieciocho. Llevando la deshonra a su familia. Para, al final, cometer harakiri para limpiar su honor perdido.

El sólo imaginarse todo aquello, la puso más en guardia todavía.

—Sasuke… —Hinata evitó sus ojos inquisidores. Se llevó las manos al pecho. —Es que… yo… No creo que…

—Hinata —Sasuke puso una cara molesta—, ¿no te gusto?

— ¡Ah, claro que…! —Hinata se exaltó. Si Sasuke pensaba eso de ella, sería terrible. Sin embargo, antes de afirmarlo con total seguridad, su voz tembló y no sonó tan convencida como estaba realmente. —…sí.

—Hinata —ahora él la agarraba de la cara, con suavidad—, ¿crees que yo te haría daño?

—No… —Hinta siguió evitando su mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué Sasuke hacía todo eso? Esa iba a ser una velada agradable.

Sasuke debía quererla, mimarla, hacerla sentirse especial y… ¿acaso no era eso lo que pretendía?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Sasuke la estaba besando, pero podía notar la lengua del moreno intentando destruir la barrera de sus labios cerrados.

—"_No puedo… yo…"_

—Hinta, déjame hacerte sentir bien. —Las palabras que salían de la boca de Sasuke entre besos eran prometedoras y tentadoras.

—Sasuke… No es por ti… Es que yo… tengo miedo… —Acabó confesando, notando como las lágrimas se escapaban de control. —Miedo de que esto no salga bien, miedo de que esto no sea como esperaba, miedo de que tú…

Sasuke puso un dedo dentro de su boca, impidiendo su habla.

— ¿No te gustaría…? —Sasuke lamió su oreja, haciendo que su carne se pusiese de gallina— ¿…que te hiciese sentir bien?

Hinata gimió suavemente, dejando que Sasuke la apoyase sobre la cama.

—Sasuke, te quiero pero estoy muy nerviosa —dijo entre temblores. Sasuke besó su mejilla, sus labios y su cuello.

—Va a gustarte, Hinata. Confía en mí.

—Pero… —Hinata pensó en un embarazo indeseado. —Y si yo… me quedase… e-em…

—No te preocupes por algo así —Sasuke se quitó la negra camiseta que llevaba. —Te daré una pastilla de mi madre cuando terminemos.

Sasuke parecía estar acostumbrado a decir eso. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Él no dudaba. Se quitaba la ropa sin titubear. Hinata se sintió una completa novata inexperta en el tema, que era, precisamente, lo que era.

—Quítate la ropa —pidió Sasuke, mientras se sacaba los pantalones y los calcetines, quedándose en ropa interior.

Hinata quedó muda. Estaba para comérselo. Tenía un torso bien formado. Era guapo y musculoso. Y en sus partes íntimas… ¡oh, Dios! Hinata no quería saber si ese "bulto" que ocultaban sus bóxers era normal.

—Yo… s-sí…

Se quitó su inseparable chaqueta, su camiseta lila y continuó con sus pantalones cortos. Se quedó en su ropa interior, blanca, contrastando con la de Sasuke, negra.

Él se acercó y la tocó. Tocó su fina y blanca tripa, la besó.

—Quiero verte, Hinata. —Aún cuando fuese una petición, parecía no haber escapatoria.

Una vez la ropa se quita, la magia vuelve y no hay marcha atrás.

Hinata dejó que Sasuke la despojase de su sujetador y de sus bragas.

—No… no me mires… —Ella desvió la mirada, muy avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó mientras sus labios se acercaban a sus pechos, rozándolos con su voz. —Eres preciosa.

Hinata tenía un buen cuerpo. Unos pechos muy desarrollados, era delgada y muy blanca de piel. Sus piernas, libres de vello, estaban muy bien cuidadas y eran tersas y lisas, como ella creía que debía ser.

Sasuke siguió lamiendo sus pechos, para luego besar sus labios.

Hinata se dejaba llevar, completamente entregada a su juego.

Entonces, Sasuke lo hizo. Se despojó de su ropa interior y acercó su miembro a la entrada de Hinata.

— ¿Tienes miedo ahora? —Sasuke sabía la respuesta. Quería oír una vez más a Hinata decirlo. Que tenía miedo. Miedo de ser…

—… No. —Sus húmedos ojos perlas miraban a los oscuros de Sasuke. —Porque… te quiero.

—… —Sasuke esbozó una suave sonrisa satisfecha. —Yo también.

Y empujó lentamente. Hinata empezó a reprimir gemidos de dolor. Pero no lo hacía muy bien. Sasuke notó que el ir lento sólo la dañaba más. Se introdujo dentro de ella con fuerza, casi dañándola.

Hinata gritó cuando pasó. Dolía mucho. Notaba como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de ella, como si la hubiesen atravesado.

La hombría de Sasuke, cubierta de su sangre virgen, se movía ligeramente dentro de ella.

—Hinata, voy a empezar a moverme.

La chica de los ojos perla parpadeó, dejando que varias lágrimas cayesen. Asintió con un suave murmullo.

Sasuke tomó aire y empezó a empujar lentamente. Hinata resistió los primeros golpes, pero en los siguientes no pudo aguantarlo más.

—Sasuke… duele… duele mucho…

—Es la primera vez, Hinata, relájate. Estás tensa y eres muy apretada.

Hinata trató de hacer caso a las palabras de Sasuke, sin embargo, notaba el agudo dolor con cada embestida.

Pero poco a poco notó como era sustituido por un placer que aumentaba su excitación.

Pronto empezaron a gemir de placer y a aumentar el ritmo. Era una sensación indescriptible. A medida que Sasuke profundizaba su contacto, la sensación se hacía más intensa, más placentera y más excitante.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke~!

Su nombre dicho de esa manera por Hinata, hizo que las ansias de Sasuke por llegar al clímax aumentasen. Sus caderas llegaron a alcanzar una rapidez increíble.

—Hinata, grita mi nombre. —Sasuke estaba cubierto de sudor, igual que ella. Sus cuerpos juntos, logrando aquellos sonidos, se sentían cálidos y cercanos.

— ¡Sasuke~! —Repetía Hinata una y otra vez, sin poder aguantar el éxtasis.

El joven de pelo azabache empezó a notar que su cuerpo pedía la eyaculación, y por propio morbo, el correrse encima de ella. ¿Quizás sería demasiado para ella siendo su primera vez?

—Hinata… voy a correrme —dijo entre jadeos disimulados, esperando una respuesta indirecta.

— ¡Sí…! —Asintió ella. — ¡Yo también…! ¡Sasuke… dentro… hazlo dentro de mí!

—Vale —concedió él.

Su velocidad siguió aumentando, parecía no tener fin. Sintieron la esperada liberación de ambos cuerpos, desencadenada por la pronunciación de sus respectivos nombres:

— ¡Hinata!

Sasuke liberó su orgasmo.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke!

Y Hinata le siguió de cerca.

Tras relajarse, se separaron con cuidado, temiendo que cualquier movimiento pudiese dañar más a la chica.

—Te amo —jadeó Hinata, dándole un dulce beso.

—Y yo.

Pronto, notaron que el cansancio les vencía. Posiblemente Hinata necesitaba algo de reposo, y Sasuke prefería quedarse a su lado.

Era curioso. Nunca se había quedado al lado de sus amantes después del sexo. Era algo tan meloso y ellas no pararían de hablar sobre lo fantástico que era -¿acaso lo dudaban?- y lo bueno que era.

Quizás ellos estaban unidos por el destino. O puede que sólo fuese una coincidencia.

Puede que alguien los uniese de esa manera porque le pareció bien, divertido o porque le dio la gana. Sólo desearon una cosa, que si aquello era cierto, que los dejase así durante mucho tiempo.

Tranquilos. Abrazados. Amándose. Así estarían bien.

Ahora estaban juntos. Más unidos que nunca.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

(…)

(…)

(…)

(/ ´A`/) _(Kono hikikomori wa hazukashii desu no… totemo hazukashii desu no!)_

¡Hala, **fin**! ¿Qué tal quedó? Mi sincera opinión es que fue muy corto y faltó algo. Supongo que todo fue muy rápido =S Me alegra haber avisado del OoC…

Pero soy perezosa y no lo voy a cambiar. Para eso, me dedico a escribir otros fics.

Por cierto, ¿a veces cuando estamos escribiendo un lemon no os pasa que os quedáis sin inspiración de repente? ¬¬# ¡A mí me fastidia que no veas! Yo para inspirarme me pongo a ver a Len Kagamine menearse en paños menores en el Project Diva ^/^ *pervy, pervy, pervy*

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic hasta el final!

ｍ（．＿．）ｍアリガト! Arigatô!

Y para despedirme, diré que… ¿ya os habéis dado cuenta de que me gusta contar mi vida en este rincón? DX Soy culpable.

^^ ¡Prefiero que me conozcan bien! No quisiera mentir. Me haría una hipócrita.

:D ¡Y un troll! ¿A qué sí, Sasuke?


End file.
